twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Surya Flare
__TOC__ Abilities Passive 4th Primary Color: Surya's eyes are the color of the fourth primary, and as a result, she can see the past and the future path of time and matter. Due to the nature of the color, however, looking upon a human with her bare eyes causes the human’s brain to short circuit, rendering them unconscious after prolonged exposure, and essentially causing them to “reboot” the mind. It does no permanent damage, but in order to avoid such an event, Surya wears shades or goggles for the majority of the time she's outside. Heat Resistance: Due to the nature of her abilities, Surya is naturally heat-resistant, to the point of outright immunity. Low Level Stellar Bolts: Surya can manifest pure, luminous energy in the palms of her hands (or through her mouth in the case of her true form) and send it hurling to a target. The potency of these bolts depends on the concentration Surya puts into them, and the amount it takes for them to build in her hands. They can burn flesh, and anything flammable, but are not strong enough to melt heat-resistant substances. Medium Level Astral Shroud: Surya forms a connection to large clusters of stars in order to physically change her body into an ethereal form. This form almost resembles a phantom, with small luminous orbs almost akin to stars outlining her body and floating around within, like a constellation. While in this form Surya is impervious to physical damage, but at the cost of rapidly decreasing energy. Energize: Surya can manifest pure stellar energy as fuel for solar-based technology. The ability is activated by direct contact with the machinery and drains her own energy with each second she transfers it. Too long, and Surya may lose consciousness. High Level Geomagnetic Storm: Surya can generate a massive solar flare that disrupts the magnetic field of Earth, causing disruptions in communications and navigation systems around the world, possibly even severely damaging them. This ability is incredibly taxing, however, even to the point that if used, Surya could be forced into unconscious to regenerate. The length of sleep could span several years. Biological Profile Appearance Human: As a woman, Surya stands at roughly 5'10", with a thin, lithe frame and a shock of pale hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her eyes are always covered by a pair of sunglasses, thus unable to be seen, but underneath is the strange, indeterminable color. Her skin is fair, with no blemishes or scars to speak of, and is unable to tan further than it's current state. Dresswise, Surya enjoys loose clothing, especially sari's. She tends to be drawn to embroidered fabrics with shimmering qualities, and occasionally pure white satin. Halaaphos Minor: Surya's true form, and the form her race is most commonly seen in. Surya's skin takes on iridescence with a hue ranging from blue to silver and a smattering of indigo. She's bipedal, with backwards-curving legs that end in four toes with a fifth toe almost akin to a dew claw such as in those of earthly mammalians. Her head is mostly humanoid in appearance, save for her irises are much larger, and she lacks ears. Other than this, she retains the lips and the less-refined nose similar to humans. Instead of hair, Surya sports fins which sprout from her cranium and end at her tailbone, where a long, tail-like appendage takes on the qualities of the fins on her back. Halaaphos Major: A serpent-like alien creature with a head that almost resembles an eel, and spans easily 40ft in length but whose weight is undeterminable. The body of the serpent is nearly translucent, with orbs of light flickering and shimmering across the surface of her smooth skin, and with eyes the color of the 4th primary. Long fin-like appendages sprout from the spine and sides and a cloud of cold, glittering mist seems to follow wherever she goes. In this body, Surya is capable of flight. Personal Belongings Personality First impressions always seem to give off an air of aloofness when it comes to Surya. She is not easily trusting, but neither is she quick on making judgments. She lingers, observing and analyzing, until she is confident the person is not a significant threat. Curious about earth and all of it's otherworldly aspects, Surya enjoys learning, but deep within her lies a creature that yearns to return to her own people. History Suryanatakash was born a member of the race of Halaaphos, aliens who have, somehow, through divinity or by some freak course of evolution, adapted to a life in space. It wasn't always such, as the Halaaphos originated from a planet that was extremely pressurized and frigid, almost akin to the deepest depths of the oceans. Their civilization was not hindered, however. They were a wise race, utilizing the energy and power of stars to fuel their technologies and expand their territory. The Halaaphos built massive spaceships to accommodate the shape-shifting aspect of their people, and voyaged into the unknown, searching for knowledge and resources. It was by happen-chance that they found other races and populated planets, but by this time, Suryanatakash had found herself pulled by the very force of the Shift and hurled into the foreign lands of Earth. Bewildered and alone, Suryanatakash took up a "human" name of Surya Flare, now on a search to find her way home. Trivia Allies Enemies Time Line Category:Characters Category:Otherworld Category:Aliens